Mines perfection
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto is a 35 year-old single business man. He finds love when he bumps into Sakura. She runs away from Madara and Sasuke. Her mother sold her to pay a debt. When she meet's Naruto. She carrying a luggage filled with her past. When Naruto finds out. Will he see her as his perfection or will he stop loving her.


Mine perfection

Matured audience

Chapter 1 Eating at my favorite place.

Naruto's P.O.V

I walked down a busy street. With a pipe in my mouth. Inhaling and exhaling a cloud of smoke. Being pushed by a mob of people. As they passed through me. With one hand I was holding my business coat. I can see my reflection being reflected in a store window as I passed by.

I looked at my hand watch the time was 12:00 p.m. I reached the end of the corner. With my thumb, I pressed the button to cross the street. I saw how the cars lined up getting ready to race. As they wait for the green light to signal them to go.

I saw the walking sign flashing at me, to go ahead. So I quickly crossed the street. I turned left. It was not that busy compared to the other side. I passed through an alley the smell of garbage perfumed the placed. As I reached the end of the street corner. I turned right continued walking forward. I stop as door almost hit me. A family of four was coming out from my favorite hamburger shop. I waited for them to move out of my way. I walked inside my taste buds were going wild. The smell of food lingers the air.

The black and white marble floor sparkled with a shine. A big window covered by white curtains. On the center of the restaurant round white tables decorated with a black and white table cloth. Each table you can see a napkin holder. One bottle of ketchup and another one of mustard. Plus a bottle of mayonnaise. Voices of people talking. I walked my way through searching for an empty table. I found one close to the huge window.

The sound of footsteps made me jump. I turned around. A young man with classes was walking towards me. He was carrying a menu. As he approaches my table. Welcome, Mr. Namikaze, Uzumaki. "My name is Devon I will be your waiter for today. My offer you something to drink. We have a variety of drinks. Pepsi, coke, sprite, orange, Dr pepper and also hot tea, and cold tea and hot coffee. We also carried alcohol." he said.

I was on my lunch break so no alcohol. My brain needs to function. To think properly as I sign papers at the office. I'm a 35-year-old businessman. Before my father, Minato passed away. He left me his company. My mother Kushina passed away from a depression. She loved father so much. She didn't eat or sleep to be near his death bed. I had to hold her in my arms to carry her around the huge mansion. By force, I had to feed her and bathe her.

I removed my pipe from my mouth, blowing smoke of air in his face. "Sorry about that," I said. I heard him coughing before speaking. "That's alright Mr. Namikaze, Uzumaki. I should have moved when I saw the cloud of smoke." Can you bring me a sweet tea? Easy on the ice.

"Sure I will be right back. Mr. Namikaze, Uzumaki."

I shouted not too loud. "Devon you forgot to leave me the menu." I saw him stop and walk his way back to my table. Placing the menu on top of the table. He lowered his head. I can hear him saying. "So sorry Mr. Namikaze, Uzumaki." I replied back. "Don't worry about it. Go and bring me my sweet tea." He left my sight. I grabbed the menu. I open to scan on the variety of dishes and hamburgers. Inside my mind, I know what I want.

Five minutes has passed by. The sound of footsteps can be heard. I turned around. Devon was heading towards my table. Holding a tall glass fill with sweet tea and ice floating inside. He placed the tall glass in front of me. Placing my pipe inside an ashtray. I took a sip of my drink. The cold liquid refreshing my throat.

"Mr Namikaze,Uzumaki. Are you ready to order sir."

"Yes, Devon. I'm ready."

"What would you like to order sir."

"May I get the American hamburger with bacon, tomatoes, lettuce, no onions. With a side order of fries." I saw Devon pulled out a notepad and pen, from the inside of his apron pocket. He scribbled my order on the notepad. Walking away towards the kitchen.

I picked my pipe giving it another puff of smoke. I looked at my hand watch. The time was 12:15 p.m. I place my pipe inside the ash tray. The smell of American hamburger reached my nose. The sound of footsteps approaching my table. I saw Devon carrying a tray of food. He shouted. "I'm back. Mr. Namikaze, Uzumaki. Here your American hamburger just the way you ask with fries. No onions. If you need ketchup and mustard or mayonnaise. The bottles are right here. Enjoy your lunch."

I picked the bottle of ketchup. Squeezing it. I saw the red liquid covered my fries. And I lifted my bread. Grabbing the mayonnaise. I squeeze it. I saw a drop of white come out. Landing on top of my lettuce. Next, I squeezed mustard and some ketchup. Covering it by placing the bread on top. I grabbed it taking a bite.

Author Note: St3rfire-Serafina speaking. Hi, this my new story mine perfection. Is for matured audience. The reason why for fighting, blood, cursing, sexual contact. Drugs and alcohol. Also based on the modern world. Naruto is a 35-year-old single business man. He finds love when he bumps into Sakura. She runs away from Madara and Sasuke. Her mother sold her to pay a debt. When she meet's Naruto. She carrying a luggage filled with her past. When Naruto finds out. Will he see her as his perfection or will he stop loving her? This story comes with his own H.E.A and no cliffhanger. Let your imagination flies as,you enter into another world.


End file.
